


Big City Life

by Melaniemia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Betty is running from something so dark that it takes her all the way to Chicago where she meets Jughead Jones, the handsome man in the apartment below her. AU
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and lemme know what you think xoxo

Betty and Veronica have always been a name people would say together in a single breath. While most people move on after high school and lose touch with the ones they use to be closest with, that wasn't the case for them. Veronica went off to college in a small town near Riverdale to stay close to Archie. She studied business and her passion was only fueled more by her now extended knowledge she had gained with her Bachelors degree. And when Betty decided to take a chance and go to school in the big city of Chicago, nothing changed between the two girls. They talked constantly, visited one another often, and face timed at least once a week. They never let their incredibly busy schedules get in the way of their friendship. And while Veronica and Archie were built to last, Betty put off dating in college to focus on her studies. Her major was incredibly selective and required a lot of time; in and out of the classroom. She had just earned her degree in Nursing, a life long dream of hers in her quest to help any and everyone she could. She was smart, she was driven, and she graduated top of her class. And although her field was always hiring and paid a fair wage, her student loans were still looming. So when it was time for her to find a small place of her own in the big city, she knew she had to be sensible. Luckily her best friend flew down for a long weekend once she finally found her small slice of heaven. It was a doable 20 minute walk to the hospital she now worked at, and a reasonable price she could afford while she continued to pay off her debt. 

“I absolutely LOVE it.” Veronica announced as they both entered the space for the first time. Betty had gotten the keys this morning before picking Veronica up from the airport and decided to wait until her best friend could see it with her. The dark haired girl set down the two boxes she had lugged upstairs and hunched over in exhaustion.

“I admire your whole independent thing B, but not when it comes to moving day.” 

Betty laughed and set down her few items as well before they linked arms and walked the building together.

It was a modest place in the center of the city. A spacious 2 bedroom with a decent sized kitchen that was lined with white subway tiles and stainless steel appliances. She had a full bathroom that was attached to the bigger of the two bedroom, while a half bath sat directly to the left of the entryway. She knew it was something her friend would never be able to become accustom too, and thankfully with her successful business and her father paying for college, she would never have to. That was something she appreciated very much about their unique friendship. They were complete opposites of each other in just a certain way that worked perfectly for them. 

“Well, I searched all over the city to find a two bedroom in my price range so you could stay over anytime you want.” she smiled as they walked back downstairs to the moving van. It wasn't big, just enough to fit her dresser and a few odds and ends from college. Other then that, she was basically starting over. She would need to buy a bed, towels, and all the essentials. 

“I saw a Target on our drive here.” Veronica mentioned, grabbing one side of the dresser while Betty grabbed the other. “Once we get this stuff up there, lets head over and get you what you need.”

“Sounds good.” Betty said, the two of them lifting on the count of three.

“Woah there little ones.” a voice called from behind them. They dropped the dresser and turned towards the sound.  
A short dark skinned girl looked at them with a smirk, her hair streaked with pink and pulled into a side-braid.

“Can we help you?” Veronica snapped, eyeing the girl up and down.

“Be nice.” Betty whispered, not wanting to make any enemies, especially ones she shared an apartment building with

“I was actually going to offer to help you, but if you're going to be rude...” she trailed off, turning on her heels and heading up the steps to the building.

“No offense, but you're even smaller then us. What makes you think you would be of any help?” Veronica said, using her nice voice which still managed to come out snarky. 

“I'm guessing she was volunteering me.” a voice said that belonged to a tall, dark haired man that came to stand beside the pink haired girl. 

“I'm Jughead, and this is Toni. We live in this building and I take it you guys do too.” he said casually, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. Betty noticed he made sure to blow the smoke away from the three of them.

Toni leaned over the forgotten chest of drawers and shook both their hands. “It's nice to meet you both.”

“It's nice to meet you. And it's just going to be me living here. I'm Betty and this is my best friend,Veronica.” she introduced, her eyes meeting Jugheads for the first time. She noticed they were the type of blue you could drown in.

“Well, we were just on our way to grab some lunch but I'm sure Jughead wouldn't mind moving that before we go. Especially since it looks like the only thing you brought.” Toni said, peering into the almost empty moving van.

“I travel light. And thanks, but you really don't have to. You guys have a nice time and I'm sure I'll see you around the building.” Betty said politely, moving to one side of the long chest of drawers while Veronica did the same. 

They heard Toni chuckle lightly behind them as she took a seat on the steps, seeming to know exactly what was going to happen next. Jughead took one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the side. He went to stand next to Betty and gently nudged her out of the way. Veronica needed no convincing to drop her end as the man hoisted the piece of furniture up into his arms without any problem.

“Floor?” he asked, moving to the side so Betty could lead the way to where she wanted this to go. 

“Second. Follow me.” she said quickly, not wanting to waste anymore of his time. 

And Jughead did just that. 

“I really appreciate that.” Betty said, the pair standing inside her bare apartment awkwardly.

“Don't sweat it. And look, I know it's none of my business, but you didn't exactly pick the best part of town to move into. These apartments are new so they might make you think you are in a much nicer area then you really are.” Jughead said, taking it upon himself to walk around her apartment, running his hand along her kitchen counter tops. 

Betty was actually pretty use to this kind of advice. The only thing that made this instance less obnoxious, was hearing his tone of voice, and knowing he meant absolutely nothing by it. See, Betty was use to being told she was too small, and too pretty to be anything other then a victim her entire life. She was polite and well spoken, and for some reason, that led people to believe that she was someone who could easily be walked over. Thankfully, Jughead was going to learn this very quickly. 

“Thanks, but I can assure you I am more then capable of handling myself. I left home at a very young age, and have lived in much seedier, more dangerous places then this.” she said, grabbing her keys and wallet and walking him out the door, locking it behind her.

“My mistake.” he said simple, watching her intently as she walked ahead of him, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she took each step. He smiled slightly to himself as he followed after her.

Toni stood up from the steps as Jughead came into view. “See you guys around.” she said shortly, jogging a bit to catch up with the dark haired man who was already down the block, another cigarette already lit between his fingers. 

“Well, they seem....nice.” Veronica said, pulling the moving vans doors closed before hopping into the passenger seat of Betty's black Toyota Carolla. Betty couldn't tear her gaze from the couple as they disappeared down the block. It was only when they were no longer in view that she returned her attention to Veronica and joined her in the drivers seat of her car. 

“To Target?” Betty smiled at her best friend. 

“To Target.” she shouted excitedly, strapping on her seat belt as Betty pulled out into the busy Chicago traffic. 

“So what exactly is it you need?” Veronica asked as they grabbed a cart and made their way down each and every aisle of the retail store.

“Literally everything, V. You know I left everything I owned behind when I left home as a teenager. And after that, I stayed with you, and then went right to college. I need all the essentials.” she said, steering them away from the clothing section much to her friends dismay, and towards the home area. 

“Speaking of leaving home, you might be pleased to learn that your fathers hearing was a few days ago.” she started, careful to watch Betty's reaction before continuing. 

“Oh yea?” Betty responded, trying her best to sound disinterested as she grabbed 4 sets of soft pink bath towels and gray hand towels. 

“He's not getting out, B. No amount of money or good behavior is going to get him out. He's in there for life. It's set in stone.” she said firmly, trying her best to assure her best friend that she could be safe again. That she didn't have to be afraid to return to Riverdale, even if just for a visit.

“I'm really glad that he can't hurt anyone else. But I can never go back, Veronica. It's too hard to even think about being back in the places where he did those things to me.” she whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before pushing the cart further down towards the kitchen stuff.

“I will always be here for you not matter what. And I never want you to come back if it's going to hurt you. Plus, I like having an excuse to visit the big city and seeing my favorite girl.” the dark haired vixen said, trying to lighten the mood. 

The rest of the shopping trip, all 3 hours of it , was full of laughter, inside jokes, and way more money then Betty had ever spent in one place in her life. But it was worth it. They stopped for a quick bite to eat before heading back to Betty's new home. They grabbed everything they could separately before falling down in the middle of the floor together, exhausted. Betty had to laugh to herself at how incredibly empty it was in here. There were white and red Target bags piled by the front door, but their voices echoed in the otherwise empty space.

“Don't worry , B.” her best friend said as if reading her thoughts. She leaned her head on the other girls shoulder and smiled. “I am here for another 2 days and we are going to get this place feeling like home.” 

“You are truly the best friend a girl could ask for.” Betty confirmed, forcing herself to stand up and start unpacking her bags. Veronica grabbed her suitcase and got her laptop out, sitting at one of the bar stools that were placed at the kitchens breakfast bar. They were currently the only seating in the entire place. 

“Let's order you a bed. Express shipping is on me.” Veronica said, opening her laptop and going to IKEAs website. 

Betty was beyond thankful that she had learned at a young age to save her money. She had plenty put away to furnish her new home and with Veronica's taste, she knew she was going to have to stick to her budget before her best friend tried to turn her modest apartment into a mansion. 

“I'd like a queen sized bed for my room, and I was thinking of maybe having a Murphy bed installed in the guest room. That way there is an extra place to sleep, but it also doesn't take up any room. It's a pretty tiny space.” Betty thought out loud.

“I think that's a perfect idea.” Veronica pulled up a page of queen sized bed frames and mattresses, and the two of them scrolled through until they found a set that Betty liked. She also ordered a few other large furniture items including a couch, a love seat, a kitchen table and chairs, and a desk. 

“I did the express shipping so it should be here before I leave on Monday. And hopefully before you go to work at night.” 

That was the perk of working the third shift at the hospital. It gave Betty the day to not only rest up, but to also get things done during the day that most people had to wait until the weekend to do.

“Well, until that stuff arrives, I hope you don't mind having a good old fashion slumber party in the living room.” Betty said, grabbing a box full of blankets and ripping it open. The pair spread out every blanket Betty owned on the floor, saving one to use as covers, the put a movie on Veronica's laptop and talked late into the night. It was times like these that Betty really hoped one day they would live close together once again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have read any of my other stories, you know I'm a big fan of angsty drama. This story starts off a little sweeter then most of my others but trust me, there will be drama. I'm enjoying writing the Betty/Veronica friendship and letting everything play out organically. We will be getting more Jughead and Betty, don't you worry.

Chapter Two

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” Betty yelled as the banging on the door continued. She stumbled off the pile of blankets and pulled down her tank top to cover herself as best she could in her sleepy state. The light was streaming through the windows and into her apartment but the girls were known for their heavy sleeping. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew she hated whoever was on the other side of this door.

“What is it?” She snapped, throwing the door open and brushing her hair away from her face. It had come undone from her ponytail while she slept and now framed her face in a mess of waves. 

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty.” the olive skinned man from yesterday greeted her. He looked her up and down with a smirk, admiring her short pink sleep shorts and messy mane. 

“Jughead, right?” Betty questioned, waking up more and more each second.

“That's right. And my friend here,” he started, pointing to to large muscle man beside him. “Is the IKEA delivery man. He went to our apartment by mistake. We are just the floor above you.” 

Now that Betty was more awake and aware, she saw that Jughead too was in his sleep attire. Although his were much more revealing then her own. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt, his muscles doing a great job at distracting her for a long moment. 

“I'm so sorry. My friend said she ordered express shipping but I had no idea they would be here so soon. We just ordered last night.”

“The store is right across town, Miss. We had everything in stock at the store so it didn't need to ship from the warehouse.” 

“Thank you for showing him to my apartment, Jughead. “ she stepped out into the hallway with him as the delivery man and his partner brought box after box up to her room.

“Wow, do a little too much drinking last night and order up the whole store? Toni is famous for her drunken shopping trends.” he joked, leaning against the wall outside so the men could get through. Thankfully, she heard Veronica inside awake and alert, pulling herself upright to slouch into one of the bar stools.

Betty smiled. “Nope, no drinking. Just had a lot of furniture I needed to buy. As much as I like camping out on a bunch of blankets with my friend every once in a while, I would love to sleep in a bed before the weekend is over.” 

“You didn't even have a bed?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow in her direction. 

Jughead thought he was a pretty good judge of people and their many qualities. When he saw Betty Cooper, blonde hair, clad in jeans and a pink sweater, he thought it was pretty simple. She seemed like a mousy girl who had never been to the city before and was maybe a bit naive. It didn't take him long to realize she was not at all what she seemed. She appeared to have made a drastic move with absolutely nothing to her name and only her best friend by her side. She was in a new city all alone and she didn't seen the least bit intimidated or worried. She had the look of someone who had, unfortunately, had a rough go in life and it had hardened her. Her eyes were a window into her soul and every time he looked into them, he could tell she was guarded, and hiding a secret that was eating her up inside. 

“No, I moved here right from college and I haven't had my own bed in a long time.” she said, her voice almost sad. “How about the four of us go out for breakfast. I feel I owe you after my delivery woke you up and made you walk down here at such an early hour on a weekend.” she offered. 

“By four of us, am I to assume you mean Toni?” he asked, running his fingers through his tousled, dark hair.

“Yes, you guys live together, right?” Betty said, trying to seem less interested in their relationship then she truly was.

“We do. But I fear if I woke her up at this hour, she might strangle me. She enjoys her sleep.” he explained with a smirk. “And I know this is 2020, but I would never let a pretty girl buy me breakfast. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me.” 

Betty looked up at him from under her eyelashes, trying to hide her blush. 

“Maybe we can all get together another time. I don't know anyone in the city and you and your girlfriend seem alright enough.” she said jokingly.

Jughead laughed. “Toni isn't my girlfriend. To be honest, she is more interested in your mouthy friend then she ever would be in me.”

“Well, you assure her that I will do anything I can to put in a good word for her with Veronica. The guy she's with now is kind of a jackass, and I would love to have her move closer to me.” she replied. 

“I have another idea however.” Jughead started. “If your friend doesn't mind me stealing you away for an hour, I'd love to take you out for breakfast.”

Betty was taken aback. Not many men showed an interest in her, especially ones as handsome as this. 

“You going to put some clothes on before we go, or do you want to give the public a show?” she joked, peeking back inside her own apartment to see all her furniture wrapped up and placed together in the center of her living room.

“I suppose I will bow to social convention and get dressed. Meet you out in front of the building in half an hour?” 

She nodded, turning her back to him and heading into her apartment. 

Veronica was going to scream

After a short explanation to Veronica, and entrusting her to get to movers to put her furniture in sensible places, she threw on a pair of jeans and a dark pink hoodie before throwing on her black converse. 

“Hey, Betty.” a voice called behind her. It was Toni and she was jogging to catch up with her as Betty stopped at the bottom of the front steps.

“Hi Toni. I was just meeting Jughead for breakfast. What's up?” she asked politely, seeing Jughead coming right behind Toni. 

“I wanted to ask you a bit of a personal question. Is your friend Veronica single?” she was suddenly shy, an emotion it seemed she wasn't very use to feeling. The petite young woman seemed to radiate confidence but it seemed Betty's dark haired best friend made her nervous.

“Unfortunately, she has a boyfriend back home. Don't tell her I told you this, but their relationship is rocky and he's a complete ass. So if you want me to, I can put a word in for you with her. She really is a sweet girl behind all the sass.” Betty laughed.

“That would be so great of you. I really appreciate it.” she smiled at Betty before turning around to see Jughead standing right behind her. Toni hugged his side casually before whispering something in his ear causing him to let out a soft chuckle. He kissed the top of her head before she waved her goodbye, heading down the street towards her own destination.

“What was that all about?” Betty asked, following the handsome man as he lead them down the street in the opposite direction of Toni, towards a small cafe Betty had passed many times in her sight seeings around the city.

“She asked me to bring her home a chocolate chip muffin. Her mother would never let her eat, telling her that she was fat, so Toni has this tendency to whisper whenever anything is about food. And I'm now realizing that was not my story to tell.” he admitted, regretting the story.

“I wont tell her. I can actually relate. My mother was very similar. “ Betty replied, her eyes looking down as they walked into the cafe and sitting at the bar. Before they could even get settled, their two cups were filled with coffee and they were each given a menu.

“Morning sweethearts. I'll be over in a minute to get your order.” their waitress said, a sweet older woman who looked like she baked cookies every Sunday morning with her grand kids.

“I'm sorry to hear your mother is such a piece of work. It's a shame that so many woman are pressured to maintain a certain body in exchange for their happiness.” he said with a huff, taking a long sip of coffee.

“It's alright. I moved out when I was very young so I didn't have to put up with it for too long. And now I eat whatever I want.” she said with a smile, ordering a short stack of pancakes when the waitress came back.

Jughead ordered a meat lovers omelet with a side of hash browns before giving her his full attention.

“What made you move to Chicago?” he asked, studying her much to her discomfort.

“Wow, when you talk to someone you really look at them. It's a bit disarming.” she admitted, cupping her hands around her warm mug of coffee.

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to intimidate you.” he apologized, watching as she sat up straight and brushed her hair back.

“I had to get away from something. And when I found a great job at the emergency room across town, it seemed like the perfect time for a big change.” she said with a smile that was laced with sadness.

“Someone hurt you pretty bad, didn't they?” he asked, thanking the waitress as she dropped their food off in front of them.

“Yea.” Betty said with a shrug, seeming unaffected by the pain. “But I'm stronger for it.” she admitted, covering her pancakes with syrup before digging in.

“You a doctor or somethin?” he asked, taking a large bite of egg and watching the delicate way she ate. 

“I'm a nurse in the maternity ward.” she replied, her face lighting up just a bit at the mention of her job. He smiled at this.

“You love it.” it wasn't a question, it was a fact that he threw her way.

“I truly do. I feel very lucky to have found my passion in life.” she grinned. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Something a lot less impressive then you.” he complimented, looking at her from behind his coffee mug. “I'm an author. I mostly focus on writing short stories but I also do articles for the Chicago Tribune.” he explained with a fond smile.

“You love it.” she mirrored his early words.

“Absolutely. I graduated a few years ago and this is what I've always wanted to do with my life.” 

“Where did you go to school?” she asked, moving a sliver of pancake around the bottom of her syrupy plate before popping it into her mouth. 

“New York University. What about you?” 

“The University of Chicago. I just graduated last year.” 

“Did you grow up around here?” he asked, hinting at his curiosity towards her past.

She took a sip of coffee after pushing her empty plate to the edge of the table. “How did you and Toni meet?” she smoothly avoided his question, replacing it with her own.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. “I can take a hint.” he said, placing his own empty plate atop hers and holding his mug of coffee between his hands. “Toni and I have known each other since we were little kids. Our dads were in a gang together since they were teenagers and we wanted nothing to do with that life. We became fast friends and took care of each other as best we could.”

She reached her hand across that table to touch his hand. “That must have been hard for you. Having a friend in your corner can make all the difference. I don't know what I'd do without Veronica.” 

“She seems very protective of you.” he said, grabbing the check that had been dropped at their table before she had a chance. 

“She loves harder then anyone I know. She's the most fiercely loyal, compassionate person I know. It's what makes her fall for guys who treat her like trash.” she said sadly. Jughead offered her his hand, helping her out of the booth and pushing the door open for her to walk out first. 

“You don't like the guy she's with?” he asked as they walked back home.

“No, but I think she plans on breaking up with him soon. He's.... not very nice to her.” she answered hesitantly, dropping his hand when they got to their building. 

“He beats on her, you mean?” he was doing everything he could to get her to open up, but this girl was guarded.

“Captain of the football team.” she said with a shrug, as if that was an answer in itself. “I made sure to get a place with two rooms so I would always have space for her if she needed it. I'm supporting her as best I can by reminding her to protect herself and with any luck I'll have a roommate when she finally leaves him.” agony laced in her words at the reality of her best friends pain. They were standing outside of Betty's apartment, neither of them wanting to say goodbye yet.

“She will.” he was confident in this. “Only takes one look to know that girl is as strong as she is smart.” he touched her shoulder before the door to her apartment was thrown open.

“I thought I heard you guys out here.” Toni stood in the doorway smiling bright.

“That's my girl.” Jughead whispered, ruffling her pink hair as he followed Betty inside.

“V?” Betty called out, dropping her purse and keys on the kitchen counter.

She was about to go search the small apartment when her best friend emerged from the spare bedroom with a tall dark skinned man.

“Did we interrupt something?” Jughead joked, elbowing his friend in the side causing her to giggle.

“As fun as that would be,” the stranger started as he walked towards the front door. “I was just here installing your Murphy bed.” Veronica paid him with what could only be assumed as way too much cash before shaking his hand and closing the door behind him.

“Veronica, I was only gone for a few minutes. You got a handyman in here and a bed installed already?” Betty smiled, meeting her in the middle of the living room and wrapping her up in a giant hug.

“I like to get things done. Plus I leave tomorrow and I want to make sure you're place feels like home. I also had him assemble your bed and kitchen table.” she smiled with pride.

“What would I do without you?” Betty looked around her new home that had quickly turned from empty to warm and cozy. Her tiny kitchen now had a small table and chairs and her living room was furnished with the leather couch and love seat she had picked out last night. 

“I had him put the desk in your bedroom. Figured if you were good for a little bit without me, I'd go explore the city a bit.”

“By yourself?” the blonde raised her brow suggestively. 

“Toni offered to take me site-seeing.” she said, oblivious to the other woman's intentions.

“Of course she did. Toni is a renowned tour guide.” Jughead mumbled, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. 

“I'll meet you out front in half an hour.” Toni said, grabbing her friends arm and pulling him out the door.

“I'll see you around, Betty.” he shot her a smirk that was enough to tighten her stomach.

“Thank you for breakfast.” she replied politely, giving him a small wave.

Once Veronica and Betty were alone in the apartment, the blonde pulled her friend over to the couch and pushed her down.

“Ok, it's time we have the talk.” she said, folding her hands in her lap professionally while the other girl laughed. 

“I broke up with Archie.” she interrupted, earning a surprised look from Betty.

“When?!” she asked, curling her legs up in a crisscross and facing her friend.

“He called right after you left. Asking me where I was and demanding I get my ass back home.” she rolled her eyes.

“Fuck him.” Betty said forcefully. 

“I couldn't agree more. And I told him so. My father will be going over and having my things packed and put into storage until I can find a place of my own.” the two girls hugged, Veronica letting her barely contained tears fall from her eyes.

“I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. I shouldn't have taken his shit for this long.” Betty reached over and wiped her cheek gently.

“He threatened you. You were scared. Don't ever apologize, especially to me. I just want you to be happy.” she promised, holding her best friends hand.

“Speaking of happy, you sure did walk in here looking like you had a good time.” Veronica said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“He's a nice guy but he doesn't know me. When he does, I'm sure I wont see him again.” her voice was sad but almost accepting of the inevitable heartache. 

“What your father did to you in no way reflects who you are. You are your own person and if he cant appreciate that, screw him.”

“Speaking of screwing people.” it was Betty's turn to raise her brows. “You know Toni likes you, right?' 

“No she doesn't, she's just being friendly.” she waved her off, standing to look at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, leaving the door open for Betty to fill. “Besides, I live hours away.”

“You don't have to.” she said carefully, gauging the other woman's reaction. “You can have your clothes shipped here and live with me for a while.” she bit her lip, hoping her friend was hearing her clearly while she ran a stick of dark red over her lips.

“I do work from home...” she started. “I could relocate anywhere that has internet.” she seemed to be considering the idea.

“And it wouldn't be forever. I know you have quite the fortune. You could stay here while you find your own fancy penthouse in the heart of the city.” 

“How about this? I'll spend the day seeing what this city has to offer and if it interests me, then I'm in.” The girls both understood that in Veronica speak, that already meant she was staying. 

The dark haired woman stood by the front door, pulling her purse over her head to fall across her chest and posing in front of the door for Betty. “How do I look?” she asked, giving a very dramatic, sexy look. Her best friend laughed. “You look perfect as always.”

“We can go out later to celebrate your last night before going back to work.” she offered, opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

“V.” she turned around to meet her friends eye from across the hall. “Would you be open to it? Dating Toni, I mean.” 

“We have known each other our entire lives. I've never dated a girl.” she said with a shyness Betty was certain she'd never seen on her confident friend before.

“No you haven't.” she replied, waiting for her to say more.

“She sure is pretty though, isn't she?” Veronica grinned, causing Betty to sigh with relief.

“Very.” 

“I'd be open to it.” she gave her friend a wave before making her way down the staircase.


End file.
